


Green Means Go

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is persuaded to attend a muggle nightclub for an unusually themed party, and meets someone he wouldn't have expected to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Means Go

Draco frowned at Pansy – he had no idea what she had just said. Lately she had a thing for attending muggle parties, clubs and events. Draco was normally dragged along, and so far he had attended a speed dating event, a foam party and many other random nights out.

“A what?” he questioned, wondering if he would regret asking.

She looked smug – she loved knowing something that he didn't, “A traffic light party. You have to attend the party wearing something red, amber or green depending on your availability/ relationship status.” She explained.

Draco was still frowning, “That doesn't help – what the hell is a traffic light?” he moaned.

She shrugged, “Dunno.”

Blaise chuckled at his two friends, both were sat next to one another on the sofa – half way through an extra large tub of ice cream, and far too much alcohol.

Draco looked over at Blaise, “What is so funny? If you're so clever, please enlighten us about traffic lights.” Draco demanded, thinking he really got Blaise.

Blaise leant forward to grab a slice of pizza, “Its a muggle traffic controlling thing. You two should take more notice when out in the muggle world.” He lectured. He adored his two best friends, and rather liked getting dragged along to whatever party Pansy decided they should attend.

Draco pulled a face at his slice of pizza, and picked off an olive, he took a bite and asked, “So seeing as you're the expert what does a muggle traffic light have to do with a muggle party?”

Blaise thought for a few moments, “Well who knows. Muggles are strange, I didn't say it made sense. It sounds like a good theme for a party as any to me.” he admitted.

Pansy grinned, “Does that mean we're going? If it makes you feel any better you don't go dressed as an actual traffic light thingy -just the colours.”

Blaise knew Pansy was only going from what she read on the club flyer – stating the three colours and what colour meant what.

“The colour codes derive from the [traffic light](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traffic_light) signal colours; indicating red for stop, yellow for caution/slow down, and green for go. Basically red means taken or not up for anything, amber means it's complicated or maybe, and green means available.” He clarified.

Draco grimaced, “Green means easy.”

Pansy nudged him, “That is why I intend on wearing green.” 

All three laughed. Draco sighed, “Amber for me. Blimey I’ll have to spell something amber, I do not own a single item of clothing that colour. Beats red though – too gryfindork.”

Blaise snorted, “This is a muggle event Draco.”

An hour later Pansy walked out of her room wearing very little in Draco's opinion. She was wearing a short body-con forest green dress, it had a plunging neckline, and Draco hoped she had something to hold her in place.

“You went with the green – available and I'm easy option.” Draco commented.

She stuck her middle finger up at him, she was used to his remarks, she was confident and had an active sex life – that was nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Blaise is actually wearing red!” She said in disbelief.

Draco smiled, “He is unavailable.” He stated amused. 

Pansy huffed, “So who cares – no one will talk to him if he wears red. He should have gone amber and just told people he was not interested.”

Blaise sauntered out wearing a red shirt, “I'm not going to lie, besides I would not want Neville wearing anything but red if it were him.”

Pansy stuck two fingers in her mouth and mimicked being sick, “Lovesick fool.”

Blaise grinned, “Yep,” he looked at Draco and frowned, “Are you going topless?” he asked amused.

Draco scowled, “No. I own nothing that is amber, and anything I spell amber looks atrocious.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Just wear green and be done with it. Besides you can call it house pride – Go Slytherin and all that.” She suggested, eager to get to the party. 

Draco knew he had a few options that he could wear in green and went in search of said items. Moments later he stepped out in a perfectly tailored pastel mint green shirt, top buttons undone, shirt sleeves rolled up and tucked into slim-fit dark grey jeans – with a brown belt. 

“Looking good.” Pansy complimented, as she ushered them out the door.

The party was being held at a near by club, and the traffic light party had started sometime ago. After queuing and, getting in Draco's opinion – an annoying stamp on his hand they entered the already busy club. Pansy pulled them in the direction of the bar, and again they waited, to be served.

Draco hated waiting – it took over fifteen minutes to get a drink. However, Pansy loathed waiting too, and ordered enough alcohol to get them tipsy in the first round.

Scanning the room Draco was surprised at the amount of green he saw. He wished he wore amber or red – even if it was a horrendous colour. He had doubts about coming, and witnessing the carnage in front him, he was contemplating leaving as soon as Pansy was occupied.

Draco downed another shot, and the group made their way over to a better spot, away from the numerous people swarming to the bar. Draco spotted the odd person wearing all three colour, and pointed one out to Blaise and Pansy, “That's not on. That's cheating. That man is wearing all three colours.” He complained.

Blaise laughed, “He's just keeping people guessing – why not.”

Draco sneered in the man's direction, “He's an idiot is what he is.”

Pansy poked him in the ribs, “Stop taking it so seriously. Besides, wearing all three colours is better than not wearing any of the colours.” To make her point she pointed out another man wearing blue, “He's sending a signal that he's a boring bastard.”

They laughed and proceeded to get steadily drunk.

Draco could admit that watching the other party goers was turning out to be entertaining. Just in front of them, a couple were arguing, the man was wearing green, and the woman was wearing red. She was shouting at him about his choice of colour, declaring he was now officially single and could _do_ whoever he wanted. She slapped him around the face and informed him she was going home to change into something green.

Blaise shook his head, “She is better off without him. Who wears green to this kind of party if they're in a relationship.” he leaned in to whisper to Pansy, “That man over there has been eyeing you for the last twenty minutes.”

Pansy replied, “I'm fully aware – I intend to walk by on my way to the ladies in hope that he will approach me. I’m sure being with two handsome men are putting people off from approaching me.”

Blaise smiled and looked back at the crowd on the dance floor. Pansy sauntered away, and Blaise noted that the guy that had been slapped by his girlfriend was now kissing someone else. He had no time for people like that – he was glad he had Neville, and knew Neville would never hurt him in that way.

Draco was feeling mildly drunk, Pansy had snuck off somewhere, and Blaise had that look on his face that meant he was thinking of Neville. Draco told Blaise he was going to get them more drinks and that he should be back soon – hopefully within the hour. He didn't hold out much hope, the amount of people waiting to be served at the bar was ridiculous.

After fifteen minutes of waiting he glanced back over to where he left Blaise and not surprisingly saw him with his arm around Neville's waist, leaning in talking to him. Draco couldn't help but smile when he noticed, Neville was also wearing a red shirt. The sceptics could go swivel, Draco has the privilege of living with Blaise, and knew that he had found his lobster. Yes he knew that friends reference – he watched the program repeatedly with Pansy. 

“If only I could find my lobster.” He mumbled, turning back to face the bar hoping to catch the bartenders eye.

Another ten minutes of waiting and holding his tongue after a tarty girl was served almost immediately, even though she had only just reached the bar; Draco was wondering if he should just give up and go home. Blaise had Neville, and no doubt Pansy had found a willing bloke – then again if he went back home he would be in when they returned with their partners and he'd be all alone. Maybe he should go dance and relax – he could find someone to ease the tension and stress he'd been feeling lately.

Thankfully, he was asked for his drinks order and was soon on his way back to Blaise. He handed Blaise a drink and then nodded in greeting to Neville handing him one too. 

Neville took a sip and stated, “So green? What happened to...um...sock guy?”

Blaise laughed at his boyfriend, and then explained to a confused Draco, “Nev isn't very good with names. He could not remember Seth's name, and Seth used to walk around naked – well, no, not naked, he wore socks, and so Nev nicknamed him sock guy.”

Draco frowned, “Seth used to walk around naked?”

“Yeah all the time, but come to think about it only when you weren't around. Huh, well maybe it's a good thing you ditched him.” Blaise announced.

Neville nodded in agreement “Definitely, he had awful taste in socks.” He deadpanned.

They laughed and Blaise kissed his temple, “Idiot.” he said fondly.

Feeling a bit strange after the revelation that his ex was an exhibitionist, and witnessing his loved up friend, Draco once again excused himself, to use the bathroom this time. 

On his way back from the toilets he spotted him, Potter. Draco had to get a closer look to make sure it was indeed him, and he also wanted to see if, Potter, was following the rules of the party – if so what colour was he wearing?

Draco moved so he was watching the man from behind, so he wouldn't be caught staring. Draco was sure it was Potter, but the club didn't have the best of lighting, and it was very busy. The Potter lookalike joined the queue to the bar. 

Draco decided he might as well get a drink too, joining the same queue but just down from Potter. Draco was trying to subtly give him the once over, so he could ascertain his identity and what colour he was wearing. 

He was too busy squinting at the man's shirt, he hadn't noticed said man was watching him. He looked up and caught green eyes looking at him quizzically.

“Can I help you, Malfoy?” Potter asked amused.

Draco blinked, and stood straighter, “I was just trying to figure out if it was actually you. I didn't think you would come to a themed night like this.” He stated honestly.

Harry shrugged, “I wouldn't usually, but Neville invited me. I thought, why not.”

Draco replied, “Nev is caught up in Blaise, he won't even know you've bothered to show.” He teased, he thought Blaise and Neville made a great couple.

Harry grinned, “Ah well. I'm here now, and I made the effort to find something green. Which is actually difficult for me.”

“Do not want to be associated with Slytherin colours?” Draco teased, as he moved closer.

“Not at all. I don't own anything green. If I did people would drone on about how the green goes with my eyes, or this shade of green would be better...blah, blah, blah.” He complained half heartedly.

Draco smirked and said, “Oh the burden you have to carry. Poor, Potter.” 

Harry could tell by Draco's teasing tone, that he was only messing around. Harry ordered two drinks, handing one to Draco. If Draco was telling the truth, Neville, was too busy with, Blaise, to even care where Harry was.

They moved away from the crowd of people swarming to the bar.

“I didn't have you as the type of person who........” Harry stopped himself.

“Enjoys company? Enjoys muggle nightclubs?” Draco finished bluntly, but amused.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Pansy can be quite persuasive. Besides I find I can relax around muggles, they don't know...well you know.” He finished looking away from Harry.

“Yeah, I know that feeling.” Harry said, meaning he too felt like he could relax more without people staring at him.

Draco turned to face Harry once again. Feeling a little uncomfortable under Draco's watchful gaze he blurted the first thing he could think of, “You have strange housemates.”

Draco looked puzzled, “How so? And how would you know?” He replied.

“I popped over a few weeks ago. Nev was obviously with Blaise. Nev took something of mine by mistake, I went to yours knowing Nev would be there. When I was waiting in the living room for Nev to get dressed – yes I know, I try not to think about my friends sex life. Some weird bloke came out, completely naked, apart from a pair of socks. I didn't think Nev and Blaise were into threesomes, and you were out with Pansy, that’s what Blaise said anyway. So I assumed he was another house mate.” He explained.

Draco scowled, “Fucking dick.”

Harry was startled by the sudden cussing, “What?”

“Oh, not you. My ex. Apparently I'm the only one to not know until tonight, that he was a fucking exhibitionist and enjoyed getting naked.” Draco complained.

Harry stifled a chuckle, “If it makes you feel any better, I can safely say he has nothing to be proud about. If I were him, I'd be covering up. Not much to boast about in that department.” Harry pointed out.

Draco choked on his drink, one it was shocking that Potter had stared at another man's parts, and secondly the fact that Potter had put down his ex boyfriends parts; either because it was true, or to make him feel better was surprising.

Draco recovered from his coughing, feeling playful Draco said, “What were you doing looking at my then boyfriends parts?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “He was practically strutting around, dangling the bloody thing in my face. Hard not to look. Besides he was pretty fit, I wanted to check all of him out. I didn't know he was your boyfriend.” He casually answered as he watched the crowds of people on the dance floor.

Draco frowned, he knew Seth was an attractive bloke, he would not have dated him if he did not find him attractive. He just was not aware that Potter was bisexual, and found blokes like Seth attractive. If Seth was, Potter's type, then he stood no chance.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when Potter asked, “Want to dance?”

Draco turned to face him, and stared at him, momentarily stunned. Was Potter really asking him to dance?

“I promise I am a better dancer now.” Potter joked. 

Draco gave a small nervous laugh, “Sure. If you step on my foot I will have to punish you.” He warned.

Harry laughed, “Is that a promise.” He teased.

Draco decided to not comment on Potter's flirting; he rather liked it.

Tonight was full of surprises, Potter was confident and did not waste time. He reached out and placed his left hand firmly on Draco's hip, moving seductively to the music. 

A few minutes into the dancing, and Draco was mesmerised by Potter's eyes and body. He was lost, nothing else registered. The sexual tension between them thick, one could almost taste it. 

They had always had chemistry between them, now it seemed to be resurfacing and rolling off of them, as they danced intimately with one another. 

Years of accumulated lust, desire, want, waiting and anticipating all coming down to this moment. This opportunity. Draco could finish the dance, return to his friends and basically snub Potter. Or, he could seize this opportunity, get close to Potter, touch him; oh merlin touch him.

They moved in synchronisation, the heat was radiating off their bodies, and Draco had a bead of sweat cutting a path down his shoulder blade. Draco did not dare talk, for fear of breaking the trance, or for fear of startling Potter and the dance coming to an end. His breaths were short and ragged, he would struggle to talk anyhow. 

Draco had read somewhere that 75% of communication is conveyed through body language, and not spoken. If that was true, Potter's was communicating he very much wanted him.

Draco lowered his head, and slowly moved to whisper into, Potter's ear, “You know, I think you stepped on my foot earlier. I did warn you, doing so would result in punishment.”

“Punishment?” Harry replied, playing along amused.

“Yes, punishment. I'm afraid you'll have to come home with me, Potter. There I can punish you sufficiently.” He purred in his ear, his breath or words making Potter shiver.

They left soon after that, neither noticed, Blaise, Neville and Pansy gaping after them. 

The end 

  
  


  
  


****__~~~~  



End file.
